¿Un sueño?
by Andarky
Summary: Cuando tu sueños se vuelven realidad, ¿podrás escapar de tus propias fantasías?


Prólogo 

Otra noche más sin poder dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, y por más que lo intentaba no podía. No lograba olvidar esa mirada azul profundo, que de alguna manera conseguía dominarme, que no me permitía dormir. Y ni siquiera sabía con seguridad a quién pertenecen esos ojos, aunque los había visto noche, tras noche… tras noche.  
En mis sueños.  
Suspiré, y de nuevo traté de dormir. Cerré los ojos, encontrándome con su mirada, pero de repente desperté. _No puede ser_—pensé frustrada. Me senté rápidamente en la cama, o, más bien, quise levantarme de ella. Mis ojos recorrieron mi habitación, verificando automáticamente que todo esté en orden. Lo único fuera de lugar era la ventana, que estaba abierta. La leve brisa de la madrugada que entraba por ella hacía bailar las cortinas. No me preocupé por cerrarla.  
Me sorprendió mucho ver un hombre a la mitad de mi cuarto, justo de pie sobre mi alfombra.  
Un hombre de tez pálida, cabellos negros, ondulados y… estiré mi mano hasta encontrar mis lentes, con la poca luz no podía distinguir bien nada. Cuando al fin pude distinguir algo con claridad, lo que vi me sorprendió.  
Ojos azules. Azul profundo. _Como los de mi sueño. _—Pensé distraída. Aún no disipaba la neblina en mi mente producida por el sueño. Luego de unos minutos, cuando había recuperado mis facultades mentales, no sabía que pensar, al verlo ahí de pie en mi dormitorio. Por alguna razón, supe que no estaba bien que hubiese entrado sin mi permiso. Él hizo una mueca de dolor, dejándome sorprendida y desconcertada a partes iguales.  
—Te he esperado por tanto tiempo, te he buscado tan desesperadamente y ahora que al fin te he encontrado, no sé que hacer. —Me había dicho él, su voz una candencia hipnotizante, hermosa.  
— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunté descolocada— ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
—Mi nombre es Ethan Sinclair, Annette. Y quiero todo de ti. Tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus miedos. Para compartirlo todo. Nuestras almas estaban enlazadas desde antes que naciéramos, soy tu complemento en todos los sentidos, igual que tú eres el mío. Te pertenezco, igual que tú a mí. —A cada palabra que él decía yo no sabía que hacer. Si aterrarme por tener un loco en mi dormitorio, o saltarle encima por el deseo. Podía sentir la electricidad saltando desde nuestros cuerpos. Era sorprendente para mí ver que existía alguien que compartiera una química tan perfecta conmigo.  
El había estado caminando hacia mi cama, hasta tomar asiento frente a mí. Yo me sentía desnuda, ya que sólo llevaba puesta una blusa delgada de tirantes y un pequeño short para dormir. Hacía un calor insoportable. Miré hacia arriba distraídamente para verificar que mi ventilador de techo estuviese andando. Lo estaba.

Aún me preguntaba por qué todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, como un volcán listo para hacer erupción. Podía sentir el fuego corriendo por mis venas sólo ante su cercanía, y no ayudaba nada el que él estuviese cerrando la distancia cada vez más. Él estaba aterrorizándome, ya que siempre tuve miedo a lo desconocido y él era un misterio para mí. Pero aún sin haber nunca oído su nombre sentía que lo conocía. Y ello me asustaba aún más.  
En el momento en que él tocó mis labios con los suyos, sentí una corriente eléctrica arqueándose entre nuestros cuerpos, lava ardiente corriendo por mis venas. No supe en que momento puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, así como tampoco supe cuándo rodeó él mi cintura con sus brazos. Todo lo que mi mente podía registrar eran sus labios moviéndose en una danza cautivante con los míos. Mi cuerpo actuaba por propia voluntad, arqueándose contra el suyo, ofreciéndole mi cuello, ofreciéndole más de mí. Todo lo que quisiera tomar. Por toda respuesta el acunó uno de mis pechos en su mano, masajeándolo sensualmente mientras acariciaba mi espalda, trazando patrones relajantes. Pasó a mi cuello, besando y raspando levemente con sus dientes, pasando luego su lengua en el lugar.  
Yo paseaba mis manos debajo de su camisa, trazando las líneas de su bien formado torso. No supe cuándo le quité la camisa, ni cuando desapareció mi blusa en algún lugar de la habitación. Lentamente me perdí en un remolino de emociones, una vorágine de placer que me arrastraba hacia el fondo con más fuerza, cada vez más. En una danza ancestral tan antigua como el tiempo mismo.

Y entonces desperté. Tan de repente, que mi menté tardó en distinguir el sueño de la realidad. _Todo ha sido un sueño_—Pensé distraída.  
O eso creí hasta que sentí una respiración venir de mi costado.


End file.
